A Naruto Highschool Poem
by Dazed Ryo
Summary: WARNING: YAOI! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**Hola! I, unfortunately, don't own Naruto. But don't let that stop you from reading my poem! I let my friend read it and she said it was good. But I'll leave that up for you to decide.**

_Sasuke is his name_

_And he plays a very strange game._

_He flirts with girls yet lusts after boys_

_And yet it's them he most annoys._

_He likes the way they glare and yell_

_He likes it when they tell him to go to hell._

_He likes it when they want to start a fight_

_Especially if their shirts are too tight._

_He likes to stare at their ass_

_But he never makes a pass._

_No one knows he's gay_

_Until one interesting Monday._

_A new boy comes to town_

_With a scowl and an impressive frown._

_Girls flock to him and drool_

_Boys decide the world is too cruel._

_Sasuke too thinks this way_

_For the spotlight on him has gone away._

_It doesn't help that his secret crush_

_Actually talks to the boy with a small blush._

_Naruto he is named_

_And his hair will not be tamed._

_He's accepted the fact that he's gay_

_And really, he wouldn't have it any other way._

_He has a crush on his best friend_

_Who is straight even though he never had a girlfriend._

_With dark looks and a sexy mutter_

_He makes Narutos heart flutter._

_Naruto knows they'll never be_

_So he looks for guys who are gay and free._

_Unfortunately everyones taken or straight_

_Except for Sai who Naruto really does hate._

_Just when Naruto starts to be depressed_

_A boy walks through the door who catches his interest._

_With tight clothes and flaming red hair_

_Naruto can't help but to stare._

_Kurenai-Sensei asks him his name_

_And he replies in a voice that earns him instant fame,_

_"Gaara." after that he speaks no more_

_But Naruto already feels his heart start to soar._

_He is asked to show Gaara around_

_And he does so as his heart starts to pound._

_As they walk, their hands brush_

_And Naruto knows that his face has a sudden blush._

_He gets nervous as Gaaras gaze never wavers_

_So he talks about ramen in different flavors._

_As he talks, Sasuke passes by_

_But why is there jealousy shining in his eyes?_

_Gaara is his name_

_And he thinks the world is way to lame._

_Nothing interests him anymore_

_Honesty, why is everything such a bore?_

_When he's told about moving, he doesn't care_

_Afterall, no one at his school likes him or treats him fair._

_All because he'd rather kiss a guy instead of a girl_

_For some reason, that makes people want to hurl._

_He almost committed suicide_

_No one would care if he died._

_But then he remembered his brother and sister_

_And stopped the act so sinister._

_When they moved to Konoha however_

_His life changed forever._

_He walked through his new class door_

_Only to find a sight he would forever adore._

_A boy with a grin that stretched a mile_

_The sight nearly made Gaara smile._

_He has bright, expressive eyes_

_As blue as the mighty skies._

_Gaara felt something well up inside,_

_A feeling that almost made him want to hide._

_Not knowing what to do, Gaara took his seat_

_Only to find himself in front of the blonde he so wished to meet._

_Gaara is told to stay behind after class_

_And he does so as the student being to pass._

_"Naruto. Stay behind as well."_

_And the blonde stopped, looking nervous as hell._

_"Yes Kurenai-Sensei?" he asked in a voice sent from the gods._

_"Show Gaara around please." at this command, Naruto nods._

_Gaara can't believe his luck, once bad now good_

_Nothing could dampen his mood._

_When their hands brush, Gaara feels a shock_

_And he looks at Naruto as blood rushes to his cock._

_Naruto gets nervous under his stare_

_He starts to talk about ramen while messing up his hair._

_They arrive at Gaaras class and he gives into his urge_

_He leans over to kiss Naruto's cheek, just as Naruto's head turns._

_Instead it's Naruto's lips he makes contact with_

_As Gaara's eyes close he thinks, 'Maybe love at first sight isn't a myth.'_

_Their kiss is stopped by someone pulling Naruto away_

_Gaara opens his eyes to glare at the interrupter of his good day._

_It's a boy with raven hair and glaring onyx eyes_

_The boy opened his mouth and began to spout lies._

_"He doesn't love you Naruto. He won't treat you fair."_

_Before Gaara can argue, Naruto replies, "Why do you care?"_

_The boy blinked, "I'm your best friend dobe. That's why."_

_"The last time I got my heart broke, you left me to cry."_

_"I left to beat the bastard up. Naruto...I love you..."_

_At this everyone gasped, Sasuke is gay? Who knew?_

_Fangirls burst into tears_

_Fanboys burst into cheers._

_But then, all was silent waiting for Naruto's reply_

_"I-I have to think." With that, he ran off leaving everyone to sigh._

_Gaara looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked at Gaara_

_"So troublesome." said Shikamaru Nara._

_Gaara spoke first, "It's his choice, not ours."_

_"Agreed." Sasuke spoke with a glare that had made many cower._

_So they waited for Naruto to choose_

_Both not wanting to lose._

_After school Thurseday_

_Naruto stopped them from leaving for the day._

_"Sasuke I had a crush on you since we were eight -_

_but it's just too little, too late."_

_"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke._

_"You ignored me in favor of chasing girls. That's not okay."_

_"It was just a way to pass time." Sasuke said desperately._

_"Just like our relationship would be." Naruto said matter-of-factly._

_Then he turned to Gaara and said, "I don't know you -_

_but I would like to give this a try...if you want too..."_

_Gaara answered witha kiss_

_Sasuke walked away clenching his fist._

_Sasuke is his name_

_And he played a very strange game._

_It cost him his love_

_And now he is simply a lonely dove._

"How was that Konohamaru-Sensei?" Aiko asked.

"It was very well written, but I'll have to count off for cursing. But I do have a question."

"Yeah?"

"I asked for a poem based off a true story. But I'm having trouble believing this actually happened."

Aiko smiled, "If you don't believe me, talk to my parents."

"What do they have to do with it?"

"Simple. I wrote the poem about them." With that, Aiko Sabaku, adopted daughter of Gaara and Naruto Sabaku, sat down.

**So? How was it?**


End file.
